residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow
Shadow was hired by an unknown company that is pitting against Umbrella Corporation, which the company is also creating virus agents like Umbrella Corp. His first time against the Virus, was in a mission gone wrong.. the mission originally was to recover the missing agents that went missing during a mission to disable umbrella's security system so the other forces can steal the secrets, but they unleashed the virus by accident, so Shadow's team had to contain the virus so they won't be blamed by umbrella and be forced to shutdown. Shadow's Mission experience He is now currently being debriefed by his company about the Bio-organic-warfare, or known as B.O.Ws to the surviving S.T.A.R.S members. he has witnessed his best friend, Nikita Kroatativ being killed by a B.O.W. and eventually had to kill him because of the virus, the type of virus was unknown.. it was unsure if it was the T or the other variants. his mission remains Classified by the TRICORP's security mainframe. but he is pondering about leaving the team to join the B.S.A.A, which is currently being led by Chris Redfield along with known Sheva Alomar, who both are now currently in Africa invesgating a B.O.W report in a small village. Shadow, a unknown person, dons a full customized biohazard armor suit, which is painted to his trademark black, due to his nature, he is usually sent on night missions to infilitrate old umbrella facilities scattered around the world, and to clear it out with a special team called the Shadow Blades, which is a handpicked team, personally picked by shadow himself. the team consists of 4 members including the leader himself, Shadow. The team members are, Sergeant Roger Wells of USMC special recon team, Joshua Loken of TRICORP's Biohazard containment assessment team, Captain Lucas Krogan of the Army SpecOPs, and finally Shadow of TRICORP's Biohazard Containment Assessment Team. Everyone in the team is skilled in their field, Sergant Roger Wells is a skilled Marksman, Joshua Loken is skilled in hacking the computers, and while Captain Lucas Krogan is skilled in Medical field, as Shadow is skilled in leading the team and in every field equally, but not mastered like everyone else. Everyone in Shadow's team has the same kind of suit as Shadow, but everyone has their design, but sticks to the trademark black. **********************ACCESSING PERSONNEL FILE, NAME: SHADOW, ID: 993029467382*************************************** LOGAN, KYLE J ********** CONFIRMATION: I AM EVERLASTING ALMIGHTY, I AM TRICORP [[[[[[ Name: Shadow]]]]]] 993029467382 UNKNOWN, REFUSES TO TELL AGE MALE PROFILE: SEEMS TO HAVE AN ALTER-EGO, REFERS HIMSELF TO SHADOW-BRINGER, UNKNOWN IF THIS IS DUE TO PTSD, POST-TRAUMATIC-STRESS-DISORDER, REFER TO MEDICAL FILE, SHMF9938103****** STATUS: INFECTED WITH UNKNOWN VIRUS, SAMPLE SEEMS TO BE COMPOSED OF PROGENITOR, tG-VIRUS, G-VIRUS, AND T-VIRUS COMBINED, INTERESTING REFERRAL, HAS G-VIRUS, WHICH IS ONLY COMPATIBLE WITH BIRKIN DNA, WHICH MEAN USER MIGHT BE A PART OF THE BIRKIN LINE. UNKNOWN, POSSIBLY DECEASED EXPERIENCE: UNKNOWN, BUT CLAIMS TO HAVE SERVED IN THE IRISH SECTOR WHEN THE TRICORP FIRST VIRUS EXPERIMENTATION BROKE-OUT, BUT WAS EASILY CONTAINED.. SEE FILE IRISH0032810****** FOR TEST-SUBJECT FOR PROJECT SKORBIAN: POSSIBLE MATCH TYPE: UNKNOWN, MULTIPLE BLOOD SAMPLES SEEM TO HAVE NO MATCH TO LIST OF KNOWN BLOOD TYPES, MAY HAVE RAREST TYPE, BUT UNSURE IF VIRUS IS CHANGING HIS DNA GENOME. DONE: 35 TOTAL, ALL AGAINST UMBRELLAS' OLD FACILITIES SCATTERED AROUND THE WORLD, WHICH ODDLY SEEMS TO HAVE EVERYONE INFECTED, AND IS UNDERGROUND.. ALL OF THEM TOTAL... ALIVE **********************************FILE END********************************************************** Category:Characters